


^Trust Issues^

by Aly130 (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aly130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know how Rosalie reacted to Bella joining the Cullens, because a part of her envied the human girl, but another part of her thought she was a danger to the family. So if she reacted this way to a human, how did she react to a far more dangerous vampire, who fought in the Southern Wars, is covered in scars and his name is Jasper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

_**^Trust Issues^**_

**Jasper's POV**

"Okay, we're almost there. You'll see a very big house," Alice said as I drove the minivan. She was right, a few minutes later I did see a  _big_ house. It was a little too big for five vampires. Alice quickly jumped out and ran to the door, while I followed, smiling at her excitement. Before we even had the chance to knock, the door opened and a blonde haired vampire stared at us. I assumed he was Carlisle, the leader of the coven. His emotions were very calm, I sensed curiosity and shock as he looked at me. Without thinking, Alice hugged him and I smiled apologetically as he raised an eyebrow at me.

Alice spoke and she continued to hug him. "Carlisle, you don't know how much I've been waiting to finally meet you!"

When she finally released him, poor Carlisle didn't know what to do or say. But Alice didn't need words, she ran past him into the house.

I shrugged and made my way after her. I heard Carlisle following me; I could sense how confused he was.

Alice and I sat on the couch, Carlisle sat on a chair and looked at us with eyebrows raised.

"I'm Alice; this is Jasper and we've been searching you and your family," Alice explained, but before she could say anything else, we heard another voice.

A female vampire was coming down the stairs, with caramel-colored hair and heart-shaped face.

"Carlisle, is there any- " she began to ask, but snapped her mouth shut as she looked at us. I was impressed of how calm these people were; their emotions weren't even close to what I was used to.

"Esme, these are Alice and Jasper; they've been searching our family." Carlisle told her, still very confused. The woman named Esme came closer, Alice hugged her and she held her hand out for me to shake. Slowly, I took her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing the knuckles before turning it to press my lips to the palm. When I looked back up, she had a very surprised look on her pretty face and I was sure that she would've been blushing, had she been human.

"Jasper! This is the 20th century!" Alice glared at me accusingly.

I was about to sit down again, when I smelt another scent. I looked up and saw her. It was a blonde female vampire; I could say that she was the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen, except Alice.

"Carlisle, Esme, is everything okay? I heard voices," she looked at Alice, then her gaze moved at me and I instantly felt disgust and fear starting to grow in her.

Her eyes never left mine. "Who the hell are these people? And what are they doing here?"

"I think it's time for you to share your story with us," Esme said as she looked at Alice and me and took a seat on the sofa. The blonde haired girl moved closer but didn't take a seat and I could feel her eyes on me. Alice began to talk and she told them everything about her visions and how we met in the diner in Philadelphia. As she spoke, I analyzed every emotion in the room. From the blonde haired girl, whose name I still didn't know, I felt disgust, fear, distrust and anger. She had the darkest emotions in the room.

When Alice finished the story, they were in silence, probably trying to process everything she had said. I could still feel the blonde's eyes on me. It was becoming really uncomfortable.

After a few moments, Carlisle broke the silence. "We will have to wait for Edward and Emmett before we make the final decision, until then make yourself at home."

He stood up and I looked to Alice, whose eyes were blank. She was having a vision. After her vision was over, she looked at me with a huge smile.

"It's going to be so good. Emmett will love us and Edward… well, he'll love me. Now, come on, let's find a room." She caught my hand, stood up and ran upstairs. Ten minutes later, we were carrying Edward's things on the garage. Alice wanted his room, because it had the most beautiful view. With Carlisle we carried our things up in the room and after we finished, I picked a book and made myself comfortable on the couch. I noticed that the blonde girl was still standing there, but did nothing to acknowledge her presence. Before I could open the book, she spoke.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious. How can you just let them stay here?" Her anger rose and she watched me with pure disgust in her eyes.

Carlisle looked at her. "Rosalie, they are very nice people, I don't see what your problem is." Oh, so that's her name.  _Rosalie. It fits her._

"You don't see? I mean look at him; can't you see how many vampires he'd killed? He's dangerous." She was trembling with anger as she continued to look at me with that gaze of hers. I understood completely what her problem was. I had been expecting that; it was still painful to hear though.

Esme had a completely shocked expression on her face. "Jasper is a perfect gentleman, he wouldn't hurt our family." How strange, she didn't even know me but she already trusted me.

"How can you be that blind? He is a  _freak._ " She was now almost yelling. In her emotions, I sensed mostly disgust and anger, but there was fear - a lot of fear. She was afraid of me.

"Jasper had a tragic past, but it doesn't make him a bad person. You should know that." Carlisle kept his tone calm as he spoke.

Rosalie was shouting so loud that it almost hurt my ears. "Oh, yeah? Then it's not going to be my fault, when Edward will tell you what kind of monster this… this freak is."

She hated me. Pure hatred was coming from her; I could feel it even without my gift. I was surprised that she wasn't spitting venom when she yelled.

"I think we should wait for Edward before we make hasty decisions. And Rosalie, I will no longer tolerate you talking like this to him," Carlisle said firmly. Rosalie opened her mouth again but I could no longer bear the things she was saying, so I left. Without a second thought, I ran out of the house in the woods. I ran as fast as could, as far as possible from the house. I had been expecting a reaction like that but it was more painful to bear than I had expected.


	2. Meet the Boys

**Alice's POV**

Hours passed until Jasper finally came back. I was becoming worried, when he entered the room.

"Are you all right?" I asked as he sat on the bed and stared at the window. He looked at his knees and nodded once, but I knew he wasn't. I knew how sensitive he was and it was pretty obvious that Rosalie's words had hurt him.

I sat beside him. "You know you can't lie to me. You're not all right. Jazz, look at me." He didn't. "Look, I know Rosalie's words hurt you, but, what she said… it's not true." The second the words left my mouth, he stood up and glared at me. He was angry.

"How could it not be true? How could it not be true, when she was absolutely right? All she said was pure truth. Just look at me, I am a freak, a monster. I've killed so many people, humans and vampires. I don't even understand what I'm-" He continued to talk, but I didn't hear anything, because I had a vision. I saw Jasper going back to Peter and Charlotte. He decided to leave the family, to leave me. All because of Rosalie's words. In that moment, I hated her more than anything. Without a word I left the room and made my way toward Rosalie's room.

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as Alice left our room, yelling started in Rosalie's room. I knew that Alice and Rosalie were fighting, but I didn't want to hear what was their argument's cause, though I perfectly knew that too. I listened some music, trying to exclude the shouting I heard from the nearby room so I could hear my own thoughts. I thought that I could maybe leave when Alice doesn't see me, but, of course, I couldn't do anything against her visions. I can't decide without deciding , dammit! That's why sometimes I hate her gift so much. I just kept thinking about a way I could tell Alice that I don't belong here, when Ali's and Rosalie's screaming stopped and she came back. After that, we didn't talk about the Rosalie thing anymore.

_2 days later_

Two days passed, and I was becoming a little more used to this family as I learned things about them, but I was still thinking a lot about what Rosalie had said. In these two days, the blonde girl did everything to avoid me as much as possible. She didn't talk to me, didn't even look at me. She was behaving as if I wasn't even there.

And I didn't know if I could bear her to hate me, I really didn't want to hurt her in any way. I was thinking about this kind of stuff, when I heard a voice from outside.

"Hey, what's all my stuff doing in the garage?" the voice yelled. Everybody went outside to the garage, where the voice came from. I saw two male vampires; one had bronze hair and Alice was already hugging him, while the other had the size of a tank and was laughing his ass off. The bronze-haired guy stared in shock at Alice who had her arms around his neck and started to chirp about how much fun we'd have as a family.

"Let me guess," the tank-sized vampire started, who, in the meantime stopped laughing, but was still grinning. "you're a little pixie, who fell off the rainbow and is going to use on us her magic powers," He turned to look at me. "and you're a lunatic who came here to charm us with his multiple dog bites, right?"

I chuckled at his statement and I knew I was going to like this vampire. He  _was_  funny.

"Actually, Emmett," Alice said, after she finally released the bronze-haired guy, who was Edward, I assumed, and looked at Emmett. "I'm Alice, he is Jasper, and we're gonna be a part of your family." She grinned the biggest grin I had ever seen.

Emmett made a face that I had to laugh. "And where's the fun in that?"

"I think you should tell us your opinion, so we could make the final decision," Carlisle spoke, ignoring Emmett's question and watching the two vampires.

"You have to ask? Of course they can stay, right, Eddie?" Emmett asked, looking at his brother. Edward seemed to consider the question, but when he saw Ali's puppy-dog eyes, he gave in and nodded. Right, no one could resist that eyes.

Suddenly, Rosalie started to yell. "What? Are you really letting them live with us? I can't believe it."

That I was expecting.

"Rosalie, we already talked about this. You will have to accept that they are the part of our family from now on," said Carlisle in his always calm voice. I wondered how could someone be always so calm.

"I won't just stay there and watch as they hurt our family."

Now she was clearly annoyed as she looked at me with that forever disgusted gaze. I wondered if she could have any other emotion on her face.

"Rose, baby, they are very nice people, they won't cause any harm to our family," said Emmett, who had his arm around Rosalie's waist. So they were together, and Edward was the only one who was single. Poor Eddie. He shot me a look just as I thought that. Yeah, I remembered that Alice had said something about a mind reader. That would probably be him.

"Emmett is right, they don't want to hurt our family." Edward earned a glare from Rosalie and I thought about, 'If looks could kill...'

"Oh, well, I will not leave in the same house as  _this._  So you can choose, your daughter, or  _this._ "

It was becoming slightly ridiculous. I did nothing but listened to her, as she just continued to refer at me like I was a thing.  _Will she ever refer at me as a person?_ I questioned myself.  _No, I don't think so._  I answered my own question. I think I was becoming schizophrenic or something like that.

Esme looked at her dissapointed. "Rosalie, up to your room, right now!" She ordered. The blonde vampire shoot me another disgusted glare, and then, fuming, she ran back in the house and I could hear that she slammed the door very hard.

"But I still don't understand what is all my stuff doing in the garage," said Edward after Alice gave him a hug; I didn't understand why. They had just met and Alice had already hugged him twice. I found it rather interesting.

Alice explained as she came near me. "All your stuff is here, because we moved in your room." Edward opened his mouth to say something, but Alice didn't give him the chance to speak."And you have nothing against it, so you'll have to move in the guest room." She glared at him when he wanted to protest again.

"But why my room? Why can't you move in the guest room?" he asked exasperated.

"'Cause I said so. Your room has the best view, anyway." Then she disappeared.

Edward looked at his stuff again and sighed.

He turned to his brother. "Emmett, could you please, help me with these?"

"Sorry bro, but I have better things to do. I haven't seen my wife in three days."

I chuckled again. I could understand what he was talking about. Edward looked deperately at the leader of the coven and I realized he was trying to avoid to be left in the same room with me. I wasn't offended by that; I could understand. He just didn't trust me completely, but he didn't hate me the same as Rosalie. That made me feel better.

"Carlisle…" His eyes were pleading, but all the blond vampire could do was smile at him. At that moment Edward knew this was a lost battle.

"Son, I have to go to the hospital," he said, then he and Esme went back to the house.

"So, I think I will be the one to help you," I said looking at the other vampire, who just nodded and we started carrying his stuff in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think, so: Read+Review.


End file.
